A Cry For Help
by Amber Twilight -96
Summary: Both of Bella's parents are dead and she is left with Phil after years of torture she is free when phil gets arrested but she finds our she is pregnant and she taken from phil and sent to live with the cullens to have the baby, but what will happen when she meets Edward and sparks fly... Hey I am crap at summarys please readd
1. Chapter 1

I Screamed as Phil my stepfather sat there and watched as he friend raped me he did nothing to stop it. The pain started to ease and I could feel my self slipping in to the unknown as I passed out while he finished with me.

This wasn't the first time something like this had happened to me it all started when I was 14 and my mum died leaving me with my stepfather, my real father died when I was 3 and my mum remarried soon after. A few weeks after my mum had been buried Phil came in to my room with a group of his friends and I all remember was them shouting out numbers after this all of the men left by 1 and Phil. Phil sat down and a made me sit up as he whispered in my ear "Now Bella you better me nice of Mr hunter because he wants to be your friend, ok bella." I didn't answer I just sat there unsure of what I should do. While I laid in my bed the two men spoke in hushed voices and then phil sat on a chair and stuffed his hands in to his trousers and started to move his hand up and down, I shifted my eyes from him to this new man, Mr Hunter, he sat on the end of my bed and took my quilt of as he did this he started to talk to me.

" Hey Bella, my name is James I'm going to be your best friend and make u feel good ok" he said I smelt the stale beer from his breathe. I just nodded unsure of what to say once my quilt was out of the way he pulled my night gown of my body and then his had plunged straight to my lady are, I screamed out and started to thrash and move around, I felt a hard object hit my face and I realised Phil had hit me. Whilst Phil held me down James took my innocents away from and told me I was his once he was finished he lit up a fag and pushed it in to my inner thigh and send I was his little bitch, and then i faded in to the blackness my haven the only thing that keeps me safe a dream world.


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke up the next morning I knew I had to get out of bed before phil got up, I started to do what I did every morning once I finished cleaning the house, I went up to the bathroom and made sue the door was properly locked before I undressed. I hopped in to the shower and scrubbed my body to take away all the filth from the night before. When I got out of the shower and I looked in the mirror I noticed by body look weird as I ran my hands over my belly I felt a bump a small one but it was there, I couldn't of put on weight as I hardly ever eat and then I saw them the box of tampons I haven't used in other a month.

After school I went straight to the pharmacy, who knew there was so many different pregnancy test, I picked up a random one and took it to the check ignoring the looks for the sales lady.

As I parked outside my house I saw a few cars I had never seen before and a police car. So much for my doing the test, as I made my way inside I noticed the two policemen. Standing either side of Phil another handcuffs around his wrists, I didn't notice the lady sitting in the arm chair in the corner of the room until she spoke to me. "Hello Isabella, My Name Is Victoria Biers and I am from social services."

I hardly heard anything she said all I noticed was the two policemen pulling Phil out of the room and then sticking him in the back of a police car. " Bella, My name is Bella" I replied to the Mrs Biers the only person I ever let call me by my full name was my father.

Over the next hour or so Mrs Biers had Explained to me what had happened for Phil to be arrested, he had pictures of underage girls and that there where many of me I didn't ever remember him taking any photos of me. Victoria told me I was being placed with a foster family in a small town called, Forks for my safety as the had yet to catch the other men involved in Phils little games, as I was packing my things I remembered the pregnancy test a picked it up and went to the toilet.

Those Three Minutes was the longest in my life, as I glanced down at the stick I didn't see a positive sign or the negative I saw 'Pregnant' clear as day and then I just broke down in to tears.


End file.
